tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Anton Eriksson/Traits
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. Physical Appearence Anton is a somewhat tall man, standing at 6'2", with very dark brown (almost black) "wavy" (actually curly) hair has pale mostly blue-green eyes. Anton's eyes are very ''subtly heterochomatic, Anton's left eye icy blue fading into a 'pistachio' green at the centre, his right eye is the same but with a subtle solid segment of solid pistachio green near the top right corner. This is a trait that shows itself in many variations (for completely unknown reasons) across his mother's side of the family. He often grows facial hair of varying lengths, which nowadays is peppered with grey hair, which for a man of his years ( ) isn't that bad on the greying front. He has a strong jaw and a slightly pointed nose. Due to his career, and interest in, quidditch, Anton naturally trained for and continues to play the sport a lot even in retirement, as well as his practise of recreational boxing, as a result he is fairly physically fit. Due to the fact he has won awards for it, a lot of people seem to consider his smile to be charming. Though not for any particular reason other than his personal enjoyment in doing so, Anton likes to take close care with his appearance clothing-wise. A lot of this has to do with the keen interest Anton has in fashion, which leads him to prefer being well-dressed in some manner whether ith for casual or formal styles. As a result, Anton's clothing tends to be carefully picked so as to look as stylish as possible, with him passing on this interest to his eldest son Magnus. Anton is slightly farsighted, a condition which (since the age of fourteen) he often has to wear glasses for, for things such as reading. A condition that has luckily not affected his potential in quidditch, or if it has, not to too great of an extent, considering the evidence. He also has no problem finding ways to make this fit in with his "stylish" image. Personality Anton presents to most as a confident, exuberant, possibly ''somewhat flamboyant at times, and personable man. He usually tends toward being the "life of the party" (which he usually threw) and a fun and entertaining person to be around. He's a good host, able to engage his friends and often strangers with conversation, stories and games with relative ease. He can get quite excitable when the mood takes him, usually getting very into conversations especially when he or his conversation partner are passionate about the subject they're discussing (quidditch or history being good ones, to name a few). His unbridled excitement is sometimes described as what makes his animagus form, a dog, so fitting. He is also known for being quite flirtatious. While these traits are genuine, and true to his nature, they're a somewhat narrow part of it. Anton (as with most people) avoids showing the negative sides of his personality to the wider public. During his marriage to her, Wendy slowly eroded his ability to advocate for what he wanted, to even try to say "no" to her or argue with her. This happened gradually from the beginning of their marriage in 1973 to the middle, by which the damage had been done. At his worst, Anton believed 100% that he was at fault for her abuse, that he was a terrible husband to her, that he was making her feel miserable and treating her unfairly, that he deserved the abuse, and that Blodwen simply had "just a bit of a temper.". This was "achieved" gradually. To begin with he still told her he didn't want to do something, though she would slowly wear him down on the subject via pressuring and eventually beating him into submission. This was offset by moments of "sweetness" to him, where she'd act like none of the bad things had happened and they were a normal, happy couple. It was reflected and pervasive throughout the whole relationship. She got less and less "reasonable" with time, this is because she knew (on some level) she had to condition it out of him, get him used to it. She had to ease him into it slowly or she might push him to far and he really might have left her. At first, she made it seem like it's fine to say he don't want to do something, as long as hes made at least a vague promise to do it one day, of course; because she knew full-well that she couldn't easily push him further on some things that early. After that she wanted a definitive assurance that the next time she asked would be the time he'd agree. Basically, she would only accept one, or one more, "postponement" of her will. Finally she got him to the stage (which is only two or three years in) where she would just keep slapping and screaming and eventually, if he hadn't agreed to do what she wanted, torturing, until he will agree. He was worn down to a point where he wanted to do the things no less, his skin crawled at the idea in some cases no less, but he's lost almost all ability to self-advocate. Generally, if he knew what she wanted him to say, he'd simply acquiesce and say it. No matter how much he didn't want to do it. He'll say it because he doesn't want to feel the pain again, combined with the fact she had him convinced he's just being unreasonable anyway. There were obviously certain limits to this, no matter what state-of-mind he was in, Anton would never have agreed to murder or otherwise harm someone, in fact it never even occurred to him to attempt to retaliate and hurt her, this despite him being easily physically able to overpower his wife if he'd chose to. Skills and Abilities Weaknesses Grades Anton, despite popular belief that sports stars are somehow stupid, was actually a fairly good student, receiving top marks in a variety of subjects. This was not good enough for his father, however, as they were not all full marks. Not that a) Ulrik got that or b) that would have been enough anyway even if he had achieved it. G.E.T.s *' :' *' :' *' :' *' :' *' :' *' :' *' :' *' :' F.U.T.T.s *' :' *' :' *' :' *' :' *' :' *' :' Other Anton has an occasional stutter usually brought on specifically by trauma from the abuse he experienced during his abusive father, his first marriage or severe nervousness and anxiety. It rarely starts to occur in circumstances other than where he's been reminded of his experiences is feeling extremely anxious and afraid because of it. Often it will be triggered by general anxious situations. The stutter was most often triggered by his father's tendency to place a large amount of undue pressure on him. Conversations with his father would often set him on-edge, and as a result he would stutter when his father took him into his study to interrogate his actions or to to make unreasonably high demands of him like perfect grades. When he stutters he tends to repeat the following specific sounds "th" as in "th'ick", ''"s" ''as in "'s'afe", ''"I" as in "'''I'm", "i" ''as in "'i'nto", ''"b" as in "b'ut", ''"e" ''as in "'e'nt"and ''"ee" ''as in "b'ee". Due do the specificity of the stutter, few people are aware of it, as he naturally tends to leave social situations when he's of a state of mind. Likes & Interests Tropes References Category:Trait Pages Category:Harry Potter Trait Page Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass